Valkyrie Class Starfighter
Background The Valkeryie Class Starfighter is the workhorse of the Ultima Corporation and the chief fighter of both the Legion Air Force and Legion Navy. Named after ancient mythological Norse women who would bring fallen warriors to Valhalla (the afterlife), the Valkeryie does just that... or rather SENDS ships to the afterlife. It is used as a picket-defense fighter to screen areas where the Ultima Corporation has an interest, as well as a frontline military starfighter. Valkeryies operate in and around Ultima Fleets, either guarding their Lamprey-class Resource Extractor groups or operating out of Warforge-Class Carriers with the military. Primaraly a military craft, the Valkeryie serves as the frontline fighter for most of the fledgling colony-worlds throughout the Galaxy, but recently Ultima has begun purchasing the craft in huge numbers, creating their own starfleets to protect against the ever present threat of criminal organizations and piracy. Specifications The Valkeryie is 18m long with a wingspan of 22m. 2 Jumo PX-2401 engines power the Valkeryie, giving it unparalleled speed in atmosphere (Just under 3000km/h), and incredible endurance for long patrols through hostile areas of space. They are the first line of defense against space pirates, and are very efficient at what they do. Valkeryies are armed to the teeth, carrying 2 M200 Rocket Pods and a Stargazer Gattling Cannon. The 50mm rounds from the Stargaze can shred most ships classified as either fighter or bomber, while the M200s are ideal against ground targets. The Valkeryies defensive package consists of a 30mm Anti-Craft pulse cannon, which can deter most attackers. The Valkeryie is also capable of carrying 4 IronStrike Missile System missiles, when the need for heavier firepower is required. The Valkeryie is not without its disadvantages however, as due to its small size, is lightly shielded, and therefore succeptible to anti-craft fire. Also, the Valkeryie is incapable of hyperspace travel, and is therefore relegated to an effective range of 5000km from its Carrier-ship. Narrative I joined up back in 2580, when we were flying the old Pegasus fighters. Man did those crates absolutely stink. I mean only 2 phase cannons, and 2 missiles... are you kiddin' me?!? You expect us to take down the Crossbones Exchange with THAT kinda firepower, please. I remember our first skirmish, we had them outnumbered 20 pegasii to 4 cruisers. We thought they would turn and run, but we were wrong. We couldn't penetrate the shielding on their cruisers, and their fighters could fly circles around us. God that was a bad day...we lost 11 guys. 11 guys to bring down 4 pirate ships. Something had to be done. Thank god the brass at Ultima agreed, and placed an order for us to get some Valkeryies. Initially there were some teething problems, but once we all learned how far we could push the girl before she would roll over and die, it turned out that the Valkeryies were amazing craft. Our first engagement in them resulted in 20 pirate ships out of action for no losses! God that was payback... -Flight Leiutenant Alex "Sandman" Jefferies Category:Vehicles